The Mustang Family
by Stevie Rae Johnson-The Red One
Summary: Semi AU. Set after the 2003 FMA series. What if when they got Al's body back, Ed wasn't sent to another dimension? What if they were adopted by the newly married Roy and Riza? Here are the adventures of the crazy quartet.
1. Chapter 1

**Semi AU. Set after the 2003 FMA series. What if when they got Al's body back, Ed wasn't sent to another dimension? What if they were adopted by the newly married Roy and Riza? Here are the adventures of the crazy quartet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Characters maybe OOC, but this is a semi AU, so it's to be expected. **

**The AWSOME HereWeGoOnceMore was helped me with this a lot, and I suggest you check her out! Maes isn't dead here,****Elicia is 3, and Al doesn't remember anything from when he was a suit of armour. **

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ ```````` `````_-~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~¬.¬.¬.**

"Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy!" Roy barely had time to brace himself before a 3-year old cannonball attached itself to his knees. " Is it true you and Aunt Riza 'dopted Big Brothers?"

Roy smiled down at his 'niece', before picking her up and swinging her to his shoulders. "Yep! The _paperwork-_" Roy ground his teeth together. "-Should be done and finalized soon. Then, Ed and Al will be under our care."

"It's about time you settled down with a good wife, Roy." More grinding of Roy's teeth. "It was good of you to adopt those boys, too."

Roy smiled. "The Elrics need a good impression of family. And for Al to gain new memories in a family setting will be good for him."

Elicia squealed from his shoulders. "Big Brothers! Big Brothers!" She squired, and Roy let her down before she fell.

She took off like a rocket, heading straight for Al. "Oof! Hi, Elicia."

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Big Brother?" She asked, not recognizing him without his amour. Al smiled down at her and nodded. She squealed again, and the brothers laughed, then at her request, began playing Princess with her.

Roy and Maes watched with amused smiles, then turned to their own conversation. "You know Maes, the boys are going to be a handful, and Elicia would love seeing them everyday, and vise versa, so why don't you guys move in? Riza wouldn't mind, and we have a few spare bedrooms, as long as you don't mind being next to the others from the squad. So, what do you say?" Roy looked away briefly when he saw a flash of alchemical light, but relaxed when he saw that Ed had just been making a throne for 'princess' Elicia. He looked back, but didn't see Maes. As he looked around for his best friend, he saw a note on the ground in front of him. Picking it up he read:

_'Dear Roy, _

_ Went to talk to Gracia about it. Be back in a bit._

_ -Love,_

_ Maes'_

Roy shook his head, then turned his attention back to the boys, who were helping Elicia make a daisy crown. HE sighed. What had he gotten them into?

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬ ```````` `````_-~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~¬¬¬¬**

**Short, I know, but it's only the first chapter! Ok, so here's what's going one, just incase you didn't understand from what Roy said: He's asking Gracia, Hughes and Elicia to move with them, as long as they don't mind being roomed next to Furey, Fallman, Breda, and Havoc. **

**R&R!**

** -Stevie Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

It is customary in the Hughes/Mustang house (No, Edward, we will _not_ add Elric onto it, Maes and I are the ones who make the payments) for someone to sit down and make sure Ed does his homework. (Al is up in their shared bedroom doing his own homework, since he can be trusted to actually do it.)

This is always an uphill battle; Ed _despises_ homework almost as much as he does milk, and insists that he shouldn't do it, he's a_ state alchemist,_ dammit.

Due to the high rate of explosions his boredom causes, Roy's usually the one stuck with this job, against his free will.

Usually they get it done with minimal force; days when the barometer drops and makes Ed's automail hurt or days when someone awakes before anyone else because of nightmares go easier than normal.

But some days go well even without Ed's consideration for others. This usually happens when Ed has had a particularly good day; days where he gets away with small transmutations in class, or when he gets a good grade in a class he's been struggling in. As much as he's been through, Ed's still a teenager, and being treated like one is good for him.

Another way you can tell he's in a good mood is that he doesn't grumble or complain when he pads barefoot into the kitchen and can't reach the top shelf where they put snacks out of Elicia's reach. As much as he's grown since Al's gotten his body back he's still small for his size; just an inch or two below his peers, but it's still a sensitive subject, even if his arguments are more out of habit than they are him being offended.

Today is a pretty good day; Ed's humming some popular song from the radio as he works, answering Elicia's questions with a smile before sending her off to play again. Occasionally he'll get up and refill his glass of juice. Roy almost isn't paying attention, a tumbler of good scotch sitting in front of him (and away from the edge of the table).

Roy's just opened the newspaper when he sees a hand reaching for his glass. "Don't even think about it, Edward." He says casually, watching as the hand freezes and retracts, Ed's grumbling floating from the other end of the table.

Riza comes in, smiling softly at the scene, even if Ed's face is full of thunderclouds. She brushes a kiss against his temple all the same, reveling in the shocked wonder that blooms across his face before going to start dinner.

**tada? have some cute. **


End file.
